heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Lovegood
Luna Lovegood was a witch and daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and Pandora Lovegood. Her mother accidentally died while experimenting with spells when Luna was nine, and Luna was raised by her father, editor of the magazine The Quibbler, in a rook-like house near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Luna attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Ravenclaw house. In her fourth year, Luna joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter, of which she became an important member. She participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996 and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997, and co-led the reconstituted Albus Dumbledore's Army when Hogwarts fell under the control of Lord Voldemort. Because of her father's political dissidence at the time, Luna was abducted by Death Eaters to be held ransom, and imprisoned in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for months. She was freed by Dobby along with several other prisoners in the spring of 1998, and stayed at Shell Cottage until she returned to Hogwarts to participate in the final battle of the Second Wizarding War. Involvement Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix In Luna's fourth year, she met and befriended Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. She believed Harry's declaration that Lord Voldemort was back. As the year progressed, she was invited to join an underground Defence Against the Dark Arts group called Albus Dumbledore's Army. She eagerly accepted, working hard along with the others and enjoying the company. In an effort to make people believe Harry's story, Hermione arranged an interview for him with Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks — Luna accompanied them so as to persuade her father to publish the interview in The Quibbler. Near the end of the year, Harry had a vision that his godfather, Sirius Black was being tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Luna and Ginny Weasley stood guard while Harry and Hermione snuck into Professor Umbridge's office, to use the fireplace to try to contact Sirius, while Ron attempted to distract Umbridge. However, they were caught, along with Neville Longbottom, by Umbridge and members of the Inquisitorial Squad. They were restrained and gagged, but Luna hardly seemed bothered by this as she was staring, dreamily, through the window as if bored. Harry and Hermione drew Umbridge away into the Forbidden Forest, and Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville managed to escape from the Inquisitorial Squad using a variety of hexes and jinxes. When they all met up again in the forest, Harry planned to go to the Ministry of Magic. Luna reminded Harry about the Thestrals and suggested using them to get to the Ministry. She then mounted her Thestral side-saddle, "as though she did this every day." She also helped Ron, Hermione and Ginny mount their Thestrals, as the animals were invisible to them. The six D.A. members flew to the Ministry and entered the Department of Mysteries, where Luna heard voices coming from behind a Veil, just as Harry did. The group was soon ambushed by twelve Death Eaters. Luna participated in the battle that ensued. She protected Ron, who had been hit with a spell that made him highly confused. Luna also attacked a Death Eater who had seized Ginny's ankle with the Reductor Curse, which destroyed a model of the planet Pluto. The model blew up in the Death Eater's face; however, the impact broke Ginny's ankle. Luna guided both the injured Ginny and the Confunded Ron until they met up with Harry and Neville. Luna was one of the last D.A. members to fall, eventually being stunned by a Death Eater and thrown across the room. She regained focus just before the end of the battle and survived relatively unscathed. At the end of the school year, Luna spoke to Harry, who was mourning the murder of his godfather and had found no comfort in talking to ghosts. Luna told him about her mother's death and her belief that she would see her again someday, which was a comforting thought to Harry. That summer, Luna and her father went to Sweden using the money the Daily Prophet paid them to reprint The Quibbler's interview with Harry to see if they could catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince This year was Luna's O.W.L. year. On her way to Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Express, Luna shared a compartment with Harry Potter and she was accompanied by Neville Longbottom. Luna was holding another edition of the Quibbler, which she told Harry was going strong because of his interview. She then put on a brightly coloured pair of free "Spectrespecs" that were from inside the Quibbler. She was very disappointed to find out that the D.A. would not continue that year. When Romilda Vane asked Harry if he wanted to join her and her friends in another compartment, while treating Luna and Neville with disdain, Harry coldly rebuffed her, stating that they were his friends. Luna correctly observed that people expected Harry to associate with "cooler" people; he replied that she and Neville were cool, and among his closest and most trustworthy friends. Towards Christmas, Luna comforted Hermione after Ron mocked her in Transfiguration and Hermione ran into the girl's bathroom in tears. Luna had found Hermione crying and Harry had been looking for Hermione to return the books she left in Transfiguration class. After Hermione left, Harry asked Luna if she would like to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with him, just as friends, and Luna accepted his invitation. Luna wore a set of spangled silver robes that was attracting a certain amount of giggling from the onlookers, but she otherwise looked quite nice. While there, she conversed with multiple people, and took an interest in Sanguini, a vampire guest. She also made Harry laugh so hard that mead came out of his nose when she discussed the Rotfang Conspiracy after Professor Severus Snape sneered at Harry's ambition to become an Auror. She continued the discussion of the Rotfang Conspiracy with Professor Sybil Trelawney, who seemed completely interested. Also that year, Luna would temporarily replace Zacharias Smith as Quidditch commentator for the school. Many found Luna's commentary terrible and annoying, as Luna forgot players' names and went off on tangents such as speculating that Smith was suffering from "Loser's Lurgy", or saying how a cloud was interestingly shaped. She never actually reported the score, and Professor McGonagall had to report it. However, after Ron heard this commentary, which he found highly amusing, he said "You know, Luna's grown on me," when previously he found her very strange. Luna once gave Harry a note from Albus Dumbledore telling him to come to his office for a private lesson. At the end of the school year, the castle came under attack by Death Eaters, and Luna was one of the few D.A. members to participate in the ensuing Battle of the Astronomy Tower, along with Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry asked her and Hermione to watch Snape's office, which they did, but Snape told them that Death Eaters were in the castle and that they had to look after Professor Flitwick, whom he claimed had collapsed. After taking Felix Felicis from Harry, the D.A. members were almost untouchable, and all survived the battle unscathed except Neville, who was injured but soon recovered. Luna helped him into his seat when they attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral at the end of the school year. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 On 1 August, 1997, Luna and her father attended the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour at the Burrow. Luna was able to recognise Harry, who was disguised as a Weasley cousin by use of Polyjuice Potion, by only his expression. She wore yellow dress robes and had a sunflower in her hair, and sat at the same table as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. At one point, Luna danced happily by herself, twirling on the dance floor with her arms raised, which drew attention from a few onlookers. That day, the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Voldemort, so it was a Death Eater-controlled Hogwarts that Luna returned to for her sixth year. Severus Snape had been appointed headmaster and Death Eaters Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow professors. Early in the year, Luna, Ginny, and Neville attempted to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword from the Headmaster's office. Snape caught them and sent them into the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid as punishment. The three of them revived and led Dumbledore's Army, which tried to sabotage the Death Eaters' control of the school and to help Harry, Ron and Hermione — who were off hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes — in any way they could. On her way home over the Christmas holidays, Death Eaters captured Luna because her father had been printing stories in support of Harry. It was believed that Luna was held captive at Azkaban, though she was actually imprisoned in the basement of Malfoy Manor, along with the famed wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, to whom she proved a great comfort. Her father was so desperate to get her back that he tried to turn Harry, Hermione and Ron over to the Ministry in exchange for her freedom; the trio escaped, but Hermione ensured that the Death Eaters Xenophilius Lovegood called glimpsed Harry as they left, so that neither he nor Luna would be punished. The Lovegoods' home was largely destroyed with an erumpent horn, which Xenophilius had believed to be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack's, blew up inside. The prisoners in Malfoy Manor were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Griphook the goblin, while Hermione was tortured for information upstairs by Bellatrix Lestrange. After Luna helped cut the ropes off their new cell-mates, Dobby the house-elf came to free them. He took Luna, Dean and Ollivander to Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur Weasley, and then returned to assist Harry, Hermione, Ron and Griphook in escaping the Manor. He died in rescuing them. Up until the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna stayed at the cottage for the remainder of the war, and when Dobby was buried, she closed the house-elf's eyes and provided the eulogy, thanking him for rescuing her. During her stay, she practised using a new wand that Ollivander had made for her. She also seemed to have started a friendship with Dean. It is unknown what Luna did after Harry, Ron and Hermione left Shell Cottage in order to break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but she returned to Hogwarts in May when Neville signalled her as to the trio's return. All of Dumbledore's Army was reassembled and prepared to fight. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 When the trio asked the Ravenclaw D.A. members if they were familiar with an item that had once belonged to their house founder, Luna mentioned the lost diadem. She took Harry to the Ravenclaw common room, answering the riddle, "What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?", with "A circle has no beginning.", in order to gain entrance, in order to show him a replica of the diadem. There, she stunned Alecto Carrow, who was waiting for them per Lord Voldemort's orders. When given the choice, she joined the battle rather than evacuating with the younger students. At one point, she, Ernie Macmillan, and Seamus Finnigan helped the Trio drive off a group of Dementors that attacked them by casting their Patronuses. Luna encouraged Harry to think of something happy, enabling him to summon his Patronus as well, which caused the dementors to finally scatter, Luna and the others slipped back into the battle. Later, near the end of the battle, she fought against Bellatrix Lestrange alongside Hermione and Ginny. When Bellatrix nearly hit Ginny with a Killing Curse, Molly Weasley stepped in and killed her. Luna witnessed Harry Potter's final defeat of Lord Voldemort and was among the first to congratulate him. A little while later, she created a diversion so that Harry could slip away from the victory celebrations with Ron and Hermione, and have a little break. Allies *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Ginny Weasley *Molly Weasley *Bill Weasley *Fleur Delacour *Dobby *Albus Dumbledore *Seamus Finnigan *Ernie Macillan *Dean Thomas *Garrick Ollivander *Professor McGonagall *Rubeus Hagrid *Sirius Black Enemies *Lord Voldemort *Bellatrix Lestrange *Alecto Carrow *Amycus Carrow *Severus Snape *Lucius Malfoy *Draco Malfoy *Professor Umbridge Appearances *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **Part 1 **Part 2 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Movies Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Students Category:Naturalists Category:Artists Category:Battle of Hogwarts Characters Category:British Category:Ravenclaws Category:Love Interest